Watching
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: Yuuko is always watching them. [Shonen ai DoumeWata hints.]


**Title:** Watching  
**Author:** Viv  
**Genre:** slight angst/drama/humor  
**Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** xxxHolic manga  
**Pairing:** suggested Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Disclaimer:** Hello! If it had been mine, there'd probably be smexin' by now (or more appearances from our Legal Drug boys)!  
**Summary:** _Yuuko watches them all the time._ oneshot

Yuuko watches them.

She watches them during missions, while 'hanging out' or going out, and even goes as far as spying on them when they are not with her. After all, she had to keep an eye on her precious little helper to make sure no serious danger would come to the boy.

_Of course, there was another reason too._

… But if he were to find out what it was, Watanuki (or Kimi-chan, as Yuuko affectionately calls him behind his back) would wake up the dead with that voice of his.

_As if seeing them wasn't be enough for him already._

Then again, if it were to happen, Yuuko wouldn't worry.

There was always a tall, dark, brooding teenager following him around, almost like an overgrown puppy (or a quiet – but somewhat frightening – guard dog) ready to dispel any dark forces chasing her employee.

Yuuko watches as Doumeki plugs his ears and pretend not to listen (when in fact he's probably memorized Kimi-chan's every breathing pattern depending on his mood or emotions) to the multiple outburst that Watanuki is prone to each day.

She watches as Doumeki silently accepts every wacky and/or dangerous situation without flinching once. She watches as he waits patiently for Watanuki to calm down whenever he has a nervous breakdown or is gripped with terror. Watches as he believes everything that the other boy tells him. Watches the blind faith he has in the slimmer boy.

_Kimihiro doesn't seem to notice though._

She watches and finds out early in their 'relationship' that Kimihiro doesn't realize how Doumeki would rather follow him around, protect him and be hated by him, than to watch him powerlessly get hurt and hunted by sinister spirits from afar. Yuuko watches and also quickly finds out that Doumeki, though he couldn't see things like Watanuki did, could feel that small flicker of loneliness hidden behind those blue orbs. She watches and knows that whenever Kimihiro is around, Doumeki's sixth sense suddenly seems to flare up and the gaze in his eyes sharpen, being on the look out for any possibly menacing presence that could harm the paler boy.

Yuuko watches and knows that Kimihiro refuses to acknowledge the fact that Doumeki is his pillar, his rock in this world. She watches and shakes her head as her helper also doesn't realize how the taller would die for him if he had to.

She watches, somewhat alarmed when she had seen that, before finding out that the boy refuses to die easily though, because if he did, _who would protect Watanuki then?_ and smiles, reassured.

_Wouldn't Kimi-chan also be quite lonely without you around, Shizuka-kun?_

Yuuko watches and can feel Watanuki grudgingly, but voluntarily depending more and more on his partner. Watches as it becomes more and more comfortable between them. Watches as Kimihiro's face hides less and less his fears or worries, as he becomes less meticulous and a neat-freak but more… relaxed when the cooler boy is around. Watches as he even start blushing under the stronger boy's intense eyes.

_Probably all those one-sided bickering he still has with Shizuka-kun that has him relieving some stress._

Yuuko watches and sometimes giggles, sometimes winces, sometimes frowns.

She watches and sometimes smiles, sometimes smirks, sometimes laughs.

Many times though, she shakes and sighs, exasperated at them, and annoyed at her herself. There was one thing at the back of her mind that was still unanswered.

Because for all that Yuuko sees, watches, hears, knows, and predicts, there was still one thing she still couldn't figure out.

_When will Kimi-chan shut up? When will Shizuka-kun finally speak up?_

One single thing that kept irking her night and day.

_When **the hell** are they gonna get together, **geeze**?_

Yuuko sighs again as she keeps watching them.

---

September 01, 2006


End file.
